Counterpoint Consonance
by TheAzureFox
Summary: (A Fates rewrite) Two lands separated by the borders of their hatred, one risen from the debt of poverty and the other created from the pride of a country that can do no wrong. Two twins left to choose between them, a woman who can cross between the lines, and a kingdom manipulating them all from behind. Who's to say everything is fair in this game of war and love?


AN: So, as mentioned previously to any of those who follow me, I have created the first chapter in my re-telling of the Fates storyline. I honestly wanted to post this earlier but was prevented from doing so due to waiting on the Touma DLC ( **spoilers** for it ahead, do not read if you are not interested in learning more about the story itself). However, now that it is out I find it sincerely disappointing by how little of the narrative in the DLC was actually mentioned in-game – I mean, seriously, why did Lilith never explain that she is your (kind of, sort of, half-)sister or why did the Awakening characters completely avoid the point of their being there in the first place to Kamui who is, obviously, the hero they are looking for. Even in their S-support, all they do is say their real names and mention nothing else. They don't say they're here to help him, that they're from another world, that they know perhaps more than anyone else about what is going on. They just sit prettily in the background and watch as everyone gets slaughtered. Granted, they technically don't have a say in another country's problems but considering a lot of things, the trio could have been implemented into the main game better).

(more spoilers for the plot but not for the DLC): Regardless, I'm probably one of the few people who has a problem with the storyline of Fates. The idea was good, the first six chapters (albeit a few things here and there) were done pretty well, but it's after the choice is made that everything goes a bit haywire. If you choose Nohr, you essentially wait for a man obviously imbued with evil to go massacre your "kin". In Hoshido, you suffer from no backlash from your "heritage", with every one person loving you to bits immediately except for Takumi (who, in the end, was probably my favorite character from Hoshido because he actually _fought_ against Kamui's presence). In the Invisible Kingdom, you somehow manage to gain the trust of the two major armies within a couple of chapters (and who had really, really hated you beforehand, only to instantly trust you after a few sweet words) and go to some kingdom prematurely with basically no clue of what you are doing except for 'solving the problem'.

There is a whole list of complications that I could continue on with but, for now, it's just background talk for the story ahead. Because, quite literally, I wish to rewrite Fates's story completely. Some things stay the same – the siblings, the first five chapters are sort-of there, the basic ideal of what the original story was to entail – but some things will not. Characters will take on different roles, different personalities. Elements of the story will be severely changed, as noted in the first section of this piece. There will also be two Kamui's within this fanfiction, both to serve as the catalysts to their selected kingdoms while acting as people who are (hopefully) more useful to the story than that of their canon counterparts. The DLC will, quite possibly, disregarded as canon in this fanfiction and will cease to be mentioned aside from twisted points here and there (and mostly involving the Awakening kids). Eventually, somewhere along the line, I might make a compilation of all the 'updates' given to Fates but, for now, that is something you'll have to discover yourselves (or not, if you haven't already watched the multiple videos on the game itself).

Regardless, aside from my slightly bitter rant about Fates and its wasted potential, I should be quick to note that it is still a source of inspiration. There are some pieces that could be made interesting, and while they are never explained or used in dull ways, there will definitely be bits of recycled material here and there. I want this story to be canon-compliant but _not_ as compliant and linear as the story makes things out to be. It's hard to explain exactly what I mean but rest assured that things in-game will still be reserved in here. Dragon's Vein, for example, will almost certainly be used. Characters in the game itself will appear and make themselves more defined in the narrative than how they are used within their timeframe of their appearance and S-supports. And, things not mentioned in-depth will also be explored to the best of my ability…

Anyways, to those who read this long Author's Note, as I'm sure it's more information than you probably wanted to know, kudos to you for sticking through it. And now, as prompted by my inspiration to retell, here is the first chapter in my rewrite of Fates…

(All characters have temporary Japanese names until the release of their English ones while those who _have_ gained English names _will_ uphold them so as to not avoid confusion upon the actual release of the games.)

…

 **Prologue: Of Knights and Twins**

The knight led his horse through the castle ruins, a sword at his side and an army to his back. He remained calm and poised, lest his followers believe him to be a coward. However, even as doubts spun in his mind, he was sure that his path was the righteous path. The sword in his hands made him believe so and the gems settled into its hilt urged him further. And further he went, cutting down soldiers with flickering skin and disabling traps with the help of his allies.

A girl followed alongside, nursing a baby in one hand while in the other a she held a tome that shone with the power of lightning. Her gaze was wary, cautious, and there was disbelief placed upon her features. "Are you sure you're doing this right?" she asked the knight. "Will everything really be okay?"

He turned to her with a soft and fond smile. "It'll be alright. All we need to do is slay this beast. Once we do, everything will return to the way it needs to be."

"But…to slay a god…can such a thing be done?"

"I promise to you that, with the Fire Emblem at my side, it can certainly be done."

The woman went silent, cradling the baby back and forth in her arms. He sensed her unease and frowned. "Really," he said. "This is the end for that monster." He paused as they entered upon a large and old stone door. "Here, this should be it. The entrance to his lair. Now, is everyone ready?"

Bobs of heads. Nervous shuffling of feet. There was tension in the way his soldiers gave their word of readiness, anxiety riddling their features, but there was no doubt of the respect that shone in their eyes. They were scared, they were worried, but their feelings of utmost loyalty bound them easily to his words. The knight looked at them for a long, long moment. He watched them, eyes pulled towards each individual member before he raised his sword to the doors and let out a battle cry. "Very well. Men, to arms!"

Two ninjas, as if awaiting the words he spoke, came into existence in front of the knight. Eagerly, they grabbed at the door's large, dragon-shaped handles and pulled them open before disappearing into thing air.

The doors opened slowly, maneuvered by an invisible force as they slid forward. Creaking noises followed and, as the doors met stonewalls, a loud roar was heard from the chamber within. A few of the knight's followers startled, legs clacking and weapons shaking. Others gained braver faces, eyes narrowed and fists clenched. The knight, however, remained untouched by the sound, urging his equally calm horse into the chamber. He met the source of the noise with a scowl, eyes sweeping over the creature carelessly.

"So," the monster said, gigantic wings fanning out, "you've come at last, breaker of oaths."

"Anankos," he replied curtly. "It is not me who has broken the ancient pact between man and dragon. It is you who has done so and, as such, it is time for you to get paid in divine retribution."

Anankos lifted its head and narrowed the eyes within the ball in its mouth. The dragon watched him warily, amber gaze turning between the knight and the army behind him. When its observation was done, it took focus upon the sword in the man's hands. "Ah, I see. You went to _him_ didn't you?" the dragon laughed, mouth opening and closing slightly as it did so. "Foolish man. To tame the power of a god into a weapon, as I suppose was your intention, is a stupid thing to do indeed. You cannot harm me with that claw, breaker of oaths."

"It is no more of a claw than it is a holy weapon," the knight replied casually, holding it up. The sword glowed in response, pulsing with an unnatural light. "Because, as you see, the five of your servants have been trapped inside this weapon."

The dragon growled, a sudden note of alarm placed upon its face. "My servants? Is that why they have disappeared from my sights? And to think humankind could go no lower…I underestimated your kind's cowardice."

"Cowardice?" the knight scoffed and rode forward. "Is it not cowardice to plunge your own worshippers into chaos – to turn their home into a wasteland and to bring ruin upon the sky? My people have long suffered for the misery you've given them and it's only right that I fix what was wronged."

"Nothing has been wronged, oath breaker," Anankos hissed. "It is you and your misguidance that has led to the ruin of your kind."

"Lies. We have worshipped you for eons, we have given you our prayers, sung you our songs, and offered you the greatest of sacrifices. Yet, even as we have done so much for you, you've done so little for us. Our lands are infertile, the weather is horrendous, and the water is cursed. If this is not your doing, oh might god of space and time, than you are nothing more than a vivid liar. It is only right that we end this tyranny right here, with a fight between a god and his supposed followers."

The ball in the dragon's mouth twisted thoughtfully, amber eyes piercing through the knight's soul. "Very well, breaker of oaths. Come at me. If you are as chosen as you think you are, then you should be able to fight in a fair battle. One-on-one. Attack when you are ready, oath breaker, and I will not retaliate until then." 

He nodded, sword placed in front of him. His free hand lingered by his side, hidden from the dragon but obvious to the army behind him. The knight signaled something and he heard an affirming cough from the woman who held the tome and baby. There were more noises – forced sneezing, sniffing, and the distant sighs of those behind – and he couldn't help but grin as he charged forward.

His sword struck hardened flesh and the dragon snarled, rearing as if the blow stung. Seared flesh arose from the place were metal met skin, smoke curling up. The dragon, spurred on the by the attack, unleashed a ray of blue light. The knight didn't raise an arm to block it. Instead, he watched smugly as a barrier of red blocked the attack and sent it flying back. Anankos faltered as it struck one of its eyes, screaming in fury before swinging to face the woman with the tome. She was muttering something - a magic spell - and the dragon obviously knew that the red shield was her doing. It turned on her, wings flared, but was unable to provide an attack as the knight's sword dug into the skin of its right arm. Anankos swung its claws toward him, murderous intent pouring out of its being, before it was stopped by a spear to the wing.

"Oath breaker!" it cried, wing curling inwardly. "This was to be a fair fight! One-on-one!"

The knight only grinned. "I don't have to abide by your selfish rules, god of ruin. Just because you prefer to fight one ant-sized human on your own – a task of great advantage to you, I might add – doesn't mean I can't add in more fighting force. This battle was in your favor before, what with your size and all, but with my army at my side, I can easily say this is more of a fair fight to the death."

He raised a hand and his army charged forward without a second thought. Swords and axes poked at flesh, lances stabbed, and magic spells seared until blood oozed from steaming wounds. The knight dealt his own variety of damage, using Fire Emblem to deal the major blows. He knew his army could only deal so much pain to the god in front of them, but he also knew that he was the one who would be able to end it all. He attacked the monster and then he rode back, watching his army warily before he charged yet again and slashed his sword. He repeated the actions steadily, observing his units for any sign of weakness before approaching to fill in the gap and attack.

The battle was long. So long, the knight was beginning to think that time was no longer working properly and that he was aging at an abnormal rate. He felt Fire Emblem's power coursing through him, the sword's knowledge and wisdom guiding his actions and leading him to what seemed like certain victory. The weapon was a relic built upon the founding's of war and, as clearly expected from it, was a weapon of great knowledge of battle. _Of course,_ the knight thought with a smile, _it was crafted to be that way._ Only he and a few others knew of the origins of its existence and what it was made to do.

 _Soon,_ he thought, watching as Anankos's wings curled around its body and the way its body became battered and bleeding with blood. The sword in his hand shook, yearning for the destruction it wanted. He restrained the weapon, fingers curled tightly about its hilt. He felt its desire strongly as his own, the longing for the battle's end wringing its way into his mind. The knight wished to make his move, to launch the final attack, but he knew patience was to be the only thing he should think of. He had yet to see the sign that would lead him to victory, yet to see the turning moment in time where the supposed deity in front of him would meet its fated end.

Anankos roared, swinging his claws out and swiping away more of the knight's followers. Immediately, clerics rushed forward to aid the hurt soldiers while other soldiers rushed to fill their places. He saw the woman with lightning flash her magical assaults at the beast, standing calmly in place as the god's attacks bounced off her own red force-field. He looked at her fondly, admiration for her skill in both combat and defense feeding into his confidence. _She is the most suitable kind of wife,_ he reflected. _And she will make a proud mother of our child._

The young one in question remained calmly in the lady's arms, no doubt lulled into peaceful sleep by the same magic with which its mother used in combat. The boy was his descendant – one of many, he hoped – and would gratefully carry the knight's legacy when all was done.

His hand burned ice cold. He gasped at the sudden sensation, nearly losing his hold on Fire Emblem as he saw the sword burning with azure flames. This was it. He was sure of it. The sign that he had waited for had made its appearance and, as such, it was his time to declare victory.

"Men, fall back!" he cried. His followers gazed back at him, confused and hesitant and, for a moment, doubtful. However, when their eyes caught on his weapon, they eagerly obliged to his command, retreating to the edges of the chambers while he strode forward.

Anankos glared at him with only one of its many eyes focusing upon the man. The rest were gouged and spitting blood. It snarled as the knight approached it, wings feebly spreading apart.

"So, your word was true," it said, "You do intend to kill me with your cheap tactics. To think I would be slayed by my own…no, I suppose this was the outcome of my foolish mistake. I should never have allowed your kind to flourish. You are only selfish creatures and, as such, are driven by selfish motives."

The knight narrowed his eyes. "Tough talk for a god who nearly sent his so called creations to death. As if your ruining of our world wasn't enough, you hid yourself off in this other dimension. You poisoned us with your powers, killed our children and murdered our messengers. And yet you, of all things, claim _us_ to be the selfish ones? You let _your_ people flourish but leave our own to die and, for that, the divine retribution of my sword is clearly needed."

"…I am sorry I even created you, foolish son of mankind."

He raised the Fire Emblem to the monster's last eyeball. "I will not hear of your talk of mankind's foolishness, demon. Prepare yourself for this is the end."

As if egged on by his words, the knight's sword burst into an assortment of colors. Blue gave way to red, red to purple, purple to green, green to orange and then to yellow and so on until, finally, the colors all blended in to a white aura that overtook the weapon's form itself. The yearning for destruction overpowered him and the knight rode forward, dodging Anankos's claws and avoiding the rays of blue that flared past him and sent the ground shattering to pieces. He settled himself in front of the dragon itself, watching it bizarre fascination as the monster's head was drawn to the weapon much in the way he was drawn to its eye, both moving together like the opposite ends of magnets.

The eye was directly in front of him now, unable to be pulled away by the power of the sword itself. Anankos was making an effort to resist – the knight saw its neck strain and twist – but the god was powerless against the draw of the weapon. Its black, cat-like pupil focused upon him, the emotions playing behind it burning vividly into the knight's mind. Anankos was angry and disgusted, eye narrowed and mouth clenched fiercely. The man was almost surprised that he did not find a trace of fear in the dragon's expression. Instead, it merely watched him, eerily silent as he plunged the Fire Emblem into its iris.

Bright flames of white burst out and over the dragon, consuming its body like blood in a stream. The radiance crawled over the bloodied flesh, scurrying over its head and into its mouth. The skin on its wings crumpled away under the fire, dissolving into thin air as steam seeped up from its corpse. The body burned away, decomposing at a rate almost unseen as its form ascended to the sky.

The knight watched as the last of the god dissolved with a kind of brutal satisfaction, sword doused of its fire and brought back into its sheath. He smiled silently at his victory and turned to his army with an expression of gratefulness prominent on his face.

"Well done, comrades!" he called, watching as their gazes met his with wide-eyed admiration. "We have brought an end to the this monstrosity and, as such, have saved our lands from further disaster. Our children will rest easy now that Anankos has been slain and, as such, you shall all be granted the rights of royalty for your service. Food, shelter, money…anything you wish within fair rights will be granted to you and your family as thanks for your help in this final battle! Vigils for our lost ones will also be in order later today but, until then, rejoice over the fact of your success!"

As he spoke, the woman with the tome slid her eyes from behind her husband to the area where the god had disappeared. She said nothing, as her husband's words were more important than her delusions, but she swore to the other world itself that she saw something appear from the area where Anankos had died.

She swore she saw a shadow of a man, covered in a robe and with a face barely visible, vanish into the wall behind. It sank into an ancient mask embedded itself within the vertical surface, sinking into the gemstone crest that sat on its forehead.

The woman shuddered, fingers tightening protectively around her baby. It was just an illusion, she told herself. One brought on by the stress of battle.

But illusions didn't smile.

...

Corrin dreamed.

He dreamed of a palace, enchanted by magic and hidden under the depths of an ocean. He dreamed of a battlefield, where two armies stood silent as their blurry commanders came face to face with him. He saw a girl whose shadowy figure twisted and turned, sorrow in her cries and despair in her form. Torture was being wringed from her form, purple haze choking her until she was silenced with an ear-splitting scream. He saw a man rotting alive in his corpse while a woman cried endlessly over everything she'd lost. He also saw five dragons encircle a sword, their forms cackling with ice and lightning and wind and water and fire.

His dreams were bizarre. They came in little fragments, dangling in front of him only to be yanked back when he reached for them.

Something cold touched his cheek. He looked to his right and saw a woman stand before him, watching with curious eyes. Dark mist trailed around her feet, inching up her body until it nested it's way into her open mouth. Her figure was blurry and he could barely make out her form much less the pigment that decorated her. She grabbed his hand, mouth moving and eyes pleading but speaking in garbled words. The woman was desperate, hungry for a thing he could not place. He reached to grab for her, to ask her to repeat her message, but was cut off by the feeling of ice burning into his ears.

Corrin yelped, eyes flinging open as he rolled out of bed. His body hit the floor with a small _thump_ and he could feel the pain digging into his backside two seconds afterwards.

From above him, a platinum-blonde girl laughed. "You look so stupid right now," she said as the curtains from the other side of the bed were tossed open.

Light flooded in and Corrin raised an arm to deflect it, squinting up. He noted that the sun was just barely above the horizon, hues of pink and blue just barely painted upon the sky. He groaned. "I should've known you'd wake me up too early," he muttered, climbing back into bed and pulling the sheets over him. "Go away. I want to sleep."

She scoffed. "You want to _sleep_ on the most important days of our lives?" the girl yanked his satin covers off him. He whined, grabbing them back and shoving them over his head.

Cold ice bit at his head. He screamed, flinging away his sheets and glaring up with annoyance at a strawberry-blonde maid. The hovering woman only gave an apologetic smile, her cerulean gaze sliding from the other lady to the ice crystals that lingered over her fingertips. "It was by Lady Corrina's orders," she shrugged.

"Lady Corrina, my ass," the teen groaned, rubbing furiously at his head. The friction eased the frozen sensation and he could only sigh as warmth returned blissfully to his body. The room's other occupants could only offer him snickers. "Some sister you are, waking me up at six in the morning. Joker always let's me sleep in until at least ten o'clock!"

"Well," Corrina gave him a dismissive shrug. "Look at it this way; you get to stay up for four more _extra_ hours."

"I also don't get to sleep for those four more _extra_ hours that I missed," he grumbled, reluctantly sliding out of bed and grabbing at the change of clothes the strawberry-blonde maid provided him. "Thanks Felicia," he told her.

Felicia nodded, smiling quietly. He expected her to make a comment but she only provided silence, her eyes trailing from Corrin to his sister with amusement. The boy sighed. "If only half of your enthusiasm was put into doing something other than swordplay. For example, you'd probably make a great farmer since you're such a quick riser. I heard they get up really, really early in the morning to wake their vegetables and fruits in the gardens."

"I don't think farmers wake up their crops," Corrina frowned, eyebrows drawn together in thought. "I think they sing to them. Wasn't that what Auntie said once?"

"Mm, maybe." He began to exchange his current clothes with the ones Felicia had given him. The two girls didn't even blink in embarrassment, already used to his shameless routine. "But I thought she also said that farmers go to bed really, really early. Maybe you should try being one for a day?" He teased the suggestion.

To his surprise, she only looked thoughtful. "I'd like to see a garden. I heard they're really beautiful. Felicia, have you ever seen a garden?"

"I have. It was a flower garden," the maid caught their expectant gazes and quickly added, "and, yes, it's really pretty. They come in all sorts of colors. Pink, violet, blue-"

"And green?" Corrina interrupted, leaning forward. "Do they have green flowers?"

"There were green flowers as well."

"Now I _really_ want to see a garden. I should ask brother for a trip outside once we pass the test."

He crossed his arms and laughed. "But _only_ if you can pass it," he added teasingly. "Just because Father said we could leave the castle if we beat Xander, it doesn't mean that you _won't_ fail."

Corrina waved him away. "He'll go easy on me," she declared, head high. "He knows he can't win against me."

" _No,_ that's just you being arrogant. Brother is leagues better than you and you know it. You can barely fight off a _wolf_ let alone an _army_."

"I have been _practicing_ ," she muttered, face flushed with sudden embarrassment. "And, just because that one wolf was very big and very scary, it doesn't mean I _can't_ take on Hoshido all by myself. Their soldiers won't even know what hit them when I come around the corner! After all, us Nohrians are too cool to be shoved around by the likes of them!"

"I'll have to disagree with you on that, Lady Corrina," a voice declared and they all spun around to see a man with silver-hair approaching them. He looked at the platinum-blonde girl fondly. "As skilled as you are with swords, there is still a high probability of you being severely injured – maybe even killed – if you go challenging the Hoshidans right now."

"Thank you for your lack of confidence, Jakob."

The man lifted an eyebrow at her sarcasm. "I am only stating the truth. I would not wish for your harm and thus it is better to inform you otherwise before you rush off headlong into another dangerous 'adventure', as it were."

"Her adventures _are_ pretty dangerous," Corrin nodded, hand cupped around his chin. "Like that one time she thought it was all great to go off on a picnic by her lonesome. She nearly got kidnapped by brigands if not for Father. Oh, and that time she thought that sneaking through the upstairs window was a good idea. Leo nearly had a heart attack after he saved her with his magic. And then I remember a time where she tried to cook us all breakfast and caught the kitchen on fire. Auntie was pretty upset at that, panicking and trying to stop the fire before it burned the entire castle. Then there was also that moment when she…"

Corrin listed a few more examples that Jakob eagerly agreed on. Each example sent his sister's face slightly more scarlet, her face growing redder and redder until it nearly resembled the color of the carpet below them. When her face couldn't turn any more crimson, she shouted: "Enough, enough, I get it! I'm a safety hazard and we all know it so shut up and get your ass out the door!"

"Right, right!" He grabbed at his blue cape – the last of his attire – and attached it to his armor. His bronze sword hung from the belt around his waist, clinking into his brown sheath as he guided it in. "Okay, I'm ready."

"Finally," she rushed over to the door and opened it, urging him forward. "Come on, come on! Xander can't wait for us forever!"

"He might not even be awake yet," Corrin warned but his sister paid no heed to his words.

Instead, she rushed forward, sprinting through the castle hallway and provoking the opening of doors. A few of the castle's residents hissed and cursed but most retired back into their rooms. Caught up in his sister's excitement, adrenaline now making its way through his veins, the platinum-blond boy chased after her. "Wait up!" he called but she made no effort to slow, her pace remaining shockingly consistent as his breathing became more ragged.

From beside him, Felicia and Jakob offered sympathizing glances (though the latter held a scowl on his face).

"It'll only take a couple of minutes," Felicia promised.

"Or a lot," Jakob added.

The strawberry-blonde maid glared at him. "Or a few."

"Or maybe more."

"You don't know that."

"I actually have a highly professional estimation on it so you could suppose that I _am_ , indeed, more right than you."

"The last time you said that, Lady Elise nearly broke her stave with a hammer."

"That was an _accident_ and, in reality, was not even my fault."

"Oh, sure it was. Just like how you weren't the one who _accidently_ dyed Camilla's hair blonde for the sheer sake of revenge just because she said one teasing comment to Lady Corrina."

"That was Lady Camilla's own fault."

" _Sure it was._ "

He didn't bother interrupting as the two landed into a quick session of bickering between one another. Jakob snapped at Felicia and the female servant snapped back with sarcasm, each providing the other with snippy lines. Corrin watched them with amusement, almost fascinated by how long the two could continue their arguments. _They could go on for an eternity_ _if they wanted to_ , he thought, his breathing problems ignored as the dueling pair continued bickering.

Suddenly, Corrin slammed into a door.

In the few short moments before his looking over to Jakob and Felicia and then returning his attention to the hallway, he had been distracted enough to run into the revolving barrier that currently blocked his path. And it _hurt._

He groaned, face pounding with pain as he slumped to the floor, smarting furiously while Felicia and Jakob broke away from their banter to remove their staves from their sides and over to him.

"A-Are you alright, Master Corrin?" Felicia asked hurriedly, her wooden stave sparkling with green light. "That was a pretty nasty accident!"

"Accident?" Jakob scoffed, his own stave held out. "More like he walked right into it. He wasn't paying nearly enough attention to his surroundings."

She scowled and helped the boy to his feet. He smiled gratefully while addressing Jakob with a glare. The gray-haired man shook it off, ponytail bouncing as he took it upon himself to continue forward. Reluctantly, they both followed him, Corrin rubbing at his face while Felicia observed him worriedly. Within a few minutes, they made it up a flight of stairs and ascended to the rooftop.

Two people were waiting for them.

Corrina turned away from the larger man to grin at Corrin, waving him over. He responded immediately, settling at her side while Jakob and Felicia lingered at the door.

"It's good for you to have come," the man said, lips tugging upward in amusement. "Though, you look like a rat just dragged out of bed. Have you even combed your hair yet?"

"I never comb my hair," he yawned in response, feeling the adrenaline slipping from his grip. "And I _was_ dragged out of bed by a _certain someone_ this morning so I didn't even have time to grab a brush."

"Understandable," the golden-haired man shrugged while Corrina shot him a burning gaze. "Sister always _was_ the early bird of our family."

The girl frowned. "I may be an early bird but he is a late sleeper. Do you know how hard it is to wake him up sometimes, Xander?"

"I hear Lilith complaining about it almost every second she can," he conceded with a thoughtful look.

" _See?_ It's not so bad to be an early bird!"

Corrin snorted. "It is when you want to sleep in," he muttered, grabbing the handle of his sword and drawing it out of his sheathe. "Okay, so since I'm already up and going, should we start this test right here and now?"

Xander pulled out his own sword – a glowing purple weapon that emitted a pinkish mist. A red stone settled on its hilt, pulsing with the same eerie energy that coiled around its surface. Corrin knew the weapon as one of Xander's favorite, having been a hand-me-down from their father that carried with it the aura of a weapon of legend. Siegfried, as he so called it, was indeed supposed to be a legendary weapon, but Corrin knew just as much as his siblings that _that_ was a far-fetched tale meant to fetch a pretty penny from royalty. Still, the sword did its job and it was hailed as Xander's most prized possession.

His older brother pointed Siegfried at him, an amiable grin tugging at his lips. Xander urged him forward and Corrin obliged, sword held out. "Let's make this quick," the man said. "Come at me with everything you have. In return, I'll only parry but I won't attack."

Corrin nodded. "Right," he said, circling the man warily. His days of practice told him what he needed to watch out for. Xander was a heavy hitter with his weapon and it was only a matter of blows before Corrin could potentially be severely injured. The boy estimated a total of three or four blows to succeed his brother, but he knew the problem didn't exactly lie with attack more so than it did with defense.

He had watched his brother in practice matches before. He knew how Xander would likely react to an attack. If Corrin managed to swing forward, head on, his brother would block. An attack at the back was most reasonable, but with the way Xander swung his body, matching front to front with Corrin, made it nearly impossible for a back-attack. The sides were an option; Xander was focused more on his front and backsides than his actual flanks. However, knowing that his brother was just as skilled as guarding his sides as any other trained warrior, Corrin decided on his course of action.

He charged, sword thrust out in front of him as he caught the edge of Xander's. His brother scowled, paying him in turn with a quick block. He pushed down on Corrin's sword, sending the boy crouching closer to the ground as the pressure kept adding itself on to his weapon. The platinum blond faltered and barely avoided his hair being sliced as he slid out from under. Siegfried sank into the ground, rumbling with power.

"Nice," Xander said and pulled out his weapon from the earth's reach. "But not good enough. You'll need more training before you can truly beat me. However, as an exception for today, I'll admit full defeat if you manage to hit me three times."

Corrin scowled, pushing with the balls of his foot to accelerate himself towards his brother. Xander blocked the attack easily, pushing down yet again. With better ease, he slid out from under the weapon, watching as it slinked down and aiming a quick blow at his brother. Xander scowled as Corrin's sword cut into his lower armor, nicking his boots with a long scratch. "Good job. First point."

The boy heard clapping from behind him. He assumed his sister and the servants were the ones doing so and did not spare them a glance, charging yet again. Xander swung in defense but Corrin avoided the blow with a quick few steps of evasion. He aimed for his brother's torso but was held back by a deflection, sword tip digging into the surface of Siegfried. Annoyed, Corrin retreated swiftly, circling his brother yet again with a look of distaste.

"Frustrated?" Xander asked.

"Irritated," he responded.

His brother chuckled. Corrin dove forward, taking the slight moment of distraction to dance out of reach of Xander's sword and over to his backside. Xander made a movement to whirl around but Corrin acted faster, sword swinging once to nick the back of his shoes and the back of his right shoulder blade. The boy collapsed soon after that, huffing as the thrill of battle evaporated. His brother leaned over him and offered a hand. Corrin took it and hesitantly returned to his feet.

"Good job, you passed," Xander grinned. "Though, you would've been screwed if I had taken my mount with me. You can aim for my shoes and armor all you like, but if you face someone with a horse or dragon in battle, you're not going to get off easy."

"I know that," he muttered. "But it's not like I'm even going to war yet. Father didn't let me go out of the castle when I was old enough at sixteen and he's probably not going to let me go now, even if I _am_ eighteen years of age."

"Oh, you can't say that," a new voice chimed amiably. "I'm sure Father's just protective. No one in the Nohrian Kingdom knows of your existence thanks to your hiding in the castle for all your life, he was probably just making sure you weren't as big a target of assassination as we already are. After all, if you can only just barely attack Xander, how are you going to hold up against a full-fledged sellsword?"

Corrin spun around to see a blonde boy looking back at him. "Leo!" he greeted the teen with wide eyes. "I thought you guys were waiting with Father!"

"Nah. Camilla thought it best that we came here first to pick you two up," Leo risked a glance at their purple-haired sibling. She only glanced back with amusement, eyes pull fondly towards Corrin. "Speaking of which, has Corrina gone yet?"

"Not yet, brother!" Corrina drew her sword and approached Xander casually. Their elder brother observed the girl carefully, Siegfried readied in his hands.

"Anytime you're ready. Three touches and you-!"

The girl shoved forward without a word of warning, sword immediately swinging to meet Siegfried. Corrin watched in amazement as Xander staggered, actually staggered, from the unexpected blow and took a few steps back in surprise. Corrina swept under, sword aiming for the armor covering Xander's armor but was quickly stopped when Xander recovered and sent her flying back with the edge of his sword. She scowled, swiped at her lips, and then ran again towards him, hitting blow with blow with him until he swung at her from his right. She ducked under it and rolled forward, sword touching his knee. Their brother aimed for her again but she swerved away, reaching a safe zone just out of his reach. He huffed and eyed her warily as Corrina made a movement to circle him.

"Geez, she's faster than a canary outside a coal mine," a blonde girl muttered beside Corrin, and she watched with interest as Corrina charged forward, dodged a blow by a hair's length, and then added a point to her score. "But, at least she's very good at what she's doing. If there's one thing you two are awesome in, it's being speedy and lightning-fast."

"Thank you, Elise," he told his sister and the girl beamed. "But, honestly, Corrina's a better fight than me in all regards. She can land a blow on Xander in a few seconds – it took me at least a minute to get one point in."

Xander parried Corrina and she faltered back, eyeing him with distaste. The platinum blonde girl circled yet again, her actions more composed than before. She paused, eyes scanning his body, and then thrust forward. She slipped away from his blow and then scratched at the armor around his arm. In return, he nicked her cape, sword tearing though the fabric to produce a slight distortion. She scowled but aimed yet again, jumping at him. He held up his sword to swing at her and she watched as it swung closer, only to move away at the last. The sword dug into the rooftop and Corrin found himself grinning at his sister's success. Corrina, as if sensing her moment of triumph, aimed and jabbed her sword at Xander's backside. Her brother paused and then removed his sword with a grin, offering a hand to her. Corrina shook it, grinning back.

"She won," Elise said, hesitating before she began moving up and down on the balls of her feet. "She won! Corrina won! Now both of you can come to Father's Castle!"

"Really? We can?" Corrina inhaled sharply. "You sure this isn't a dream? We can really leave our own castle to see Father's?"

"Uh-huh! Uh-huh!" Elise nodded enthusiastically, grabbing Corrina's hands and bouncing around. "And just wait, when he gives the word then we can take you outside as well! It will be _amazing!_ There are horses and villages and markets and so much stuff for you guys to see!"

Corrins' face lit up. "Just think," he breathed. "We can finally explore the world. It's finally time isn't it? Aren't you excited, Corrina?"

"I don't know…" his sister faltered under his siblings' expectant gazes. "I mean, it sounds really cool but leaving the castle sounds so…off. I mean, I've always dreamed of leaving but to actually do it…it feels so weird to me."

"I know how you feel," Corrin sighed. "We've spent our entire time growing up in this castle. And, aside from the little escapades that we committed as children, we really haven't seen life outside the brick walls. Still, that very thought is what makes everything so _exciting._ "

Corrina nodded, looking convinced by his little spiel. "Now that you say so, I guess that's true. It'd make me feel a little homesick, but seeing the rest of the country sounds pretty cool though. As long as I could come back home, traveling around Nohr sounds like the right thing to me."

"Don't worry," Leo smiled as he placed a hand on the girl's shoulder. "It'll be fun. You'll see. There's so much to do outside these walls; you'll be astounded by the sheer amount of things us royalty have to take care of."

"Chores?" Corrin inquired.

"Worse," Elise sighed. "It's more political stuff and such. Personally, I don't see the appeal of talking to old people but Father says it's important to keep relations as is. That's why we go talk to people, listen to gossip, and send people to fight off Hoshidan invaders. It's adult things but we all have to partake of in."

"And why do you, little sister, get to do the things we don't get to do when you're clearly younger than us?" Corrina placed her hands on her hips, suspicion lingering on her race. "Why did Father allow you out on his missions while we were stuck here? Isn't it a little bit odd that you, the smallest of us all, gets to do things that us two, don't?"

"I'm sure it's because Father fears for your safety," Elise replied stiffly. "You know, with things and all."

"Yes, yes, we've heard," Corrina leaned back and crossed her arms, launching into an old habit of explanation. "Corrin and me were born of an illegitimate affair with a Hoshidan-borne concubine. If the people learned of our existence too early, we'd be swiftly assassinated by those who hold a grudge against our lineage before we could even hold our own. So, as a result, Father took precautions to make sure that didn't happen by trapping us in a castle for most of our lives."

"He did it for your protection," the blonde pig-tailed girl sighed.

"I know," Corrin's sister gazed out towards the edge of the castle rooftop. "It's just…sometimes, I wonder. Are we really that much in danger?"

Camilla nodded. "Very," she said. "Even more than us. The people of Nohr hold a deep grudge against Hoshidans. It'd only suit them to attack you if they learnt of your existences. Father had to make sure you were well trained before that could happen. You understand that much, right?"

Both Corrina and Corrin dipped their heads. _Of course we understand,_ the latter sibling thought, though not without a tinge of bitterness. _We are targets for the lesser people. If our existence was found out, we'd be killed. Even so, it feels wrong to be restrained for most of our lives while our other siblings have the privilege of exploring the outside world._ In all honesty, Corrin thought it was unfair. Sure, he understood the ruling behind it, but he didn't necessarily like the measures of precaution that preceded it.

A flash of bright light appeared before them and Corrin shied away from the abrupt burst of radiance. His other siblings did too, arms shielding their eyes while Felicia and Jakob flanked their sides, their wariness warranted by the notion of a threat. However, after the light scattered away and a blue-haired woman stepped forward, the servants backed down and gave a low bow. Corrin, however, rushed forward to her side and threw his arms around her.

"Auntie!" he cried, hugging her. He felt Corrina beside him, her arms brushing past his own. "You're here!"

The woman looked down at them, a soft smile beaming upon her face as she rustled their hair. "Well, hello to you too," she said with a laugh. "How did you do on your test? Did you both pass?"

"With flying colors!" Corrina exclaimed proudly. "Xander didn't even stand a chance!"

"Now, now, no need to be so hasty," their older brother sighed. "You barely even scratched me, sister."

"I still won the fight."

"By technical terms, yes you did. However, if I were seriously your enemy out on the battlefield, you wouldn't even stand a chance against me."

Corrina waved a hand. "But you'd _never_ fight against me now, would you, brother?"

"Not unless you turn traitor on us," the blonde man patted her head. "But, of course, there's no way that could happen."

"Not at all," she agreed happily.

The woman beside Corrin laughed. "Your sister is quite the optimist, isn't she?"

He nodded up at her. "She gets that from Elise, probably. I, on the other hand, can't always agree with her," the boy frowned before smiling at the woman. "Anyways, why are you here, Auntie? Did Father send you to come and pick us up?"

"As a matter of fact, he did," Corrina and the other siblings turned their heads towards the lady, suddenly attentive. "He was growing impatient so he sent me here himself."

"Ooh, does that mean we're teleporting, Shenmei?" Elise asked. "I've always wanted to try teleportation! It looks so cool but I guess I'm still too low in skill to try it out."

The blue-haired lady raised an eyebrow. "You'll get there one day," she reassured. "But, for now, keep practicing. When you get a class upgrade, I'm sure you'll be able to perfect it."

Elise's eyes shone brightly, lips perking up. Corrin could tell Shenmei's praise meant much to her, and he was glad the lady was so honorable in handing it out to his younger sister. If there was one thing Corrin certainly appreciated about 'Auntie', it was her blunt words of encouragement that she gave whenever one of the siblings asked for it. As Second Queen of Nohr, she was hailed as a highly respectable figure. And, as Corrin's personal hero, he strived earnestly to take after her in every regard. In fact he was certain that, when the time permitted it, he'd become a strategist just like she would.

Shenmei flicked her hands open. "Well, might as well get this started," she murmured. "Children, I'm about to open the portal. Come over here, quickly!"

"We're not children," Corrina muttered but she obliged the woman, following her siblings as they gathered in a circle around Shenmei.

Corrin grabbed his sister's hands and the hands of Elise, both of whom stood beside him with eager grins spread upon their faces. A small smile on his own followed theirs', and they all watched as a circle of light spread out underneath their feet. It hovered for a second, pulsing wildly before, in a flash, it swallowed them whole.

Warmth gathered around Corrin's being, twisting around him and encircling his soul. His body went numb under its pressure, soaking in the radiance until, ultimately, he was released from its grip in another dimension of space. The castle rooftop from which he had just been sitting on bled way to a larger and grander room filled with tapestries and treasures.

His legs wobbled – from the sight of the room or the exhaustion that came with teleportation, he did not know – and he ultimately collapsed to the ground. Beside him, Corrina did the same, not as well adjusted as their siblings were. Elise stood shakily, but Leo, Xander, and Camilla remained like the marble pillars that decorated the area: strong, tall, and proud. Corrin was almost amazed that they could stand, his own legs trembling as he tried to rise back to his feet. He stumbled but was caught by Xander's hand. The man pulled him up to his feet and offered a hand on the shoulder to keep his support intact. Corrin nodded gratefully, noticing Leo and Camilla doing the same thing as they lifted Elise and Corrina to a proper standing position.

Shenmei watched them carefully, eyes wary before she turned her attention to the throne. There, a man of ashen gray skin and snow-white hair relaxed upon a polish silver chair. Four women stood by his side, each sporting blonde hair aside from a lone purple-haired lady who watched nervously. The other three stood calmly, but the one closest to the throne and with a silver crown on her head stood confident. Her gaze was pinned on Shenmei with disapproval. "You're late."

The woman frowned. "I have only been gone for two minutes, Lady Ecatarina. Surely that is excusable?"

Ecatarina pursed her lips, hand adjusting her golden hair over her shoulder. "I…suppose so," she looked at the man beside her and hesitated when he gave her a nod. "Very well, you have brought the children with you and so I cannot complain. How goes their training, son?"

As if he had sensed that she would call upon him, Xander stepped forward and gave a bow. "Mother, I mean, Queen Ecatarina," he frowned, as if displeased by his screw-up, "both Corrin and Corrina have accomplished the task at hand and are ready to be acknowledged as full members of royalty to the Nohrian throne."

The man on the chair leaned forward, interest sparking in his eyes. "They passed?" he asked. "My children passed their test?"

"They managed to hit me three times, each acting on their own as they did so."

There was a moment of silence in the throne room. Corrin shifted his weight onto one foot as he felt his father's gaze sweep over both him and Corrina. Anxiety squeezed his heart and he couldn't help but wait impatiently as the man observed them quietly. The woman at his side watched with curiosity, eyes narrowed but interest brimming. Shenmei, however, seemed unconcerned and teleported herself to the king's other side. Once there, she adjusted her own crown and then gave the twins a reassuring smile. Their other siblings stood silent, gazes held stiffly on the man in the chair in eager anticipation.

"…Very well," he propped his chin up upon a fist, grinning. "Good job, my children. To have made it this far in your training, to be able to inflict any sort of attack on Xander, I suppose it's well past the time for your first mission."

Corrin's eyes widened. "A mission?" he stood up and down on the tips of his feet. "You mean, to the outside world? We'll get to see the outside world, Father?"

"Yes, yes, calm down," the man chuckled at his enthusiasm. "And you'll have it today if my queens have no objection to it?"

He glanced at the woman with the silver crown and Shenmei, eyes expectant. The latter lady, Ecatarina, pursed her lips. There was a slight hint of apprehension riddled on her face, but she merely crossed her arms and gave a tiny shrug in light of her husband's gaze. "I suppose so. If they can manage to hit my son a petty total of three times, than it is to be allowed for those of _eighteen years_ to go out on their _first_ mission together."

Corrin felt himself tense at the woman's words. He had known her to be unsympathetic character, one whose disapproving feelings were told directly through her words and expressions, but he would be lying if he said he had expected a more amiable response. He sighed, glancing at Corrina. He noticed the same level of disappointment shone in her reddish-brown eyes, a little bit of hurt dwindling. She shook her head at his questioning gaze and turned to Shenmei.

The woman, unlike Ecatarina, was more amiable in her response. Her head was turned to them fondly, golden eyes held upon them affectionately and in a way with which Corrin might relate to a mother's gaze. Corrina and he were relatively close to the lady, so close to the point of deeming her "Auntie" in spite of her non-related status and, as a result, he was more caring towards her opinion than that of the other queen's.

Shenmei glanced at her husband, face suddenly unsure. "Garon…" she said, softly but loud enough for them to hear. "Are you sure they'll be ready in the outside world?"

The king nodded. "They'll be fine, my dear. We can't shelter them inside forever. And, no matter what heritage they may have been born with, I expect this will be best for them. It's better to let them explore this side rather than scorn it."

"If you say so. Just…make sure they're well-protected."

"Do you doubt my abilities, Shenmei?"

She shook her head. "I don't, my king."

"Then you should have no trouble with this decision. Corrina, Corrin," the twins straightened at his words, "you are to do a scouting mission at a village near the Infinite Chasm known as the Riverbrook Village. Hoshidan soldiers have been reported lurking in the area and I would like for you to investigate further into that manner. Engage the enemy if sighted and capture them if they truly do exist. However, if they do not and these rumors are found to false, you are to return back immediately and tell me of your findings. Do you understand?"

Corrin felt Elise shift behind him uncomfortably. He ignored the movement and nodded slowly. "I understand," he said.

"As do I," Corrina added.

"Good. I have already asked your servants to help you on your mission. If you had your own retainers, I might have sent them, but I'm sorry to say that I have not appointed any to your sides as of today. So, for now, I'll have your five servants be at your sides. I trust that they will be acceptable for now?" Garon tilted his head in curiosity. "Or do your siblings not agree with the matter at hand?"

Corrin followed his father's gaze to the four people behind him. They glanced back sheepishly, before Xander, their designated spokesperson, turned to Garon with a frown. "Your Majesty," he said before correcting himself under Garon's look of disapproval, "right, Father…May we please attend to Corrin and Corrina's sides? If we were to accompany them on their mission, then surely no harm could befall them?"

"The point is not for you to assist your siblings but, rather, for them to learn how to protect and work for themselves," the man held up a hand as Xander made an effort to protest. "If you were to help them time and time again on their missions, not only would you arouse the suspicion of our people but you would also cause the twins to gain a dependence on your actions. I do not wish for that and nor do you. Always rushing to your sister and brother's sides would just cause the public to think badly of them and, as a result, increase the effort of that same public to harm them. Do you wish for that, my son?"

Xander faltered. "No…I…"

"I understand you mean well, Xander. But, for now, let your siblings be on their own. This is their mission, not yours. Besides, I have another task for you, Leo, Camilla, and Elise. One I'd rather see fulfilled by you and not by the twins. Unless you wish to send them upon a battlefield in your stead?" There was a hint of darkness to Garon's words, a note of irritation that unsettled Corrin and undoubtedly made Xander hold his tongue.

"We'd never do that, Father," Leo shook his head and placed a hand on Xander's shoulder; a gesture of calm. "And we understand that it would be more appropriate for us to handle the affairs of higher matters than to handle the affairs of our own and inexperienced siblings."

"As expected of you, Leo. Always the one whose tongue works with the wonders of diplomacy," Garon laughed and the boy blushed with the praise. "Regardless, Corrin, Corrina. I want you to set out immediately as of this moment. Shenmei," he gestured for the woman and she leaned forward, his lips whispering into her ears. "…Can you do that?"

"Understood, Milord," she replied firmly. The blue-haired woman turned to Corrin and Corrina and, after a brief pause, teleported over to them. She grabbed their hands. "I am going to transport you a few miles away from the site of your destination, alright? So, hold on to me closely."

"A-Alright?" Corrin replied hesitantly, almost stunned by her sudden actions. Corrina grabbed his free hand and squeezed it. "But at least let me get-"

A circle of light appeared underneath their feet and swarmed their bodies. Warmth flooded through and, in an instant, their place of standing went from on a marble floor and onto a rocky-riddled ground.

"…prepared," Corrin nearly choked as the effects of teleportation hit him, wooziness making his brain fuzzy and his legs trembling with the effort to stand. He was guided up by a caring hand and, as he stood, came face to face with Corrina. "Thanks," he grunted, amazed that she had already recovered from the results of teleportation.

"Any time," she replied with a smirk.

He scowled and turned to the area around them. The boy was almost astonished by the sight, his eyes more used to brick walls and glass windows than of rocky earth, gloomy clouds, and slender trees that shaped themselves into claws. There were spires of rock that jutted out from the ground, twisting and turning until they grew outwards and to the sky. Some things he saw couldn't even be named, their sheer existence sending him into a state of confusion that prompted undying questions in his eager mind. He noticed Corrina bouncing up and down, her eyes flickering over every inch of land with the same amount of interest that he himself possessed. However, they were both silenced when Corrin realized Shenmei was watching both him and his sister. Felicia and Jakob flanked both of her sides, as well as an old man and a blue-and-red haired girl with four horses at her side. He wondered when they had arrived, only to find his answer in the pool of white light that dissipated from their feet. _Wow, Auntie's pretty quick with her teleportation skills._

The blue-haired queen frowned at his sudden inattentiveness before addressing his sister and him completely. "Alright, you two. Are you sure you're okay with this? You can always change your minds now."

"We'll be fine, Auntie," Corrina reassured her. "It can't be that bad out there. I mean, we can handle anything! Bandits, wolves, monsters, bugs, cats…you name it! Well, maybe not the wolves or monsters part but…still! Watch us! We'll capture those Hoshidan soldiers by force and throw them into prison before they can even say 'Nohr'!"

"E-Eh?" Felicia's eyes suddenly widened. "We're _what_ now?"

Shenmei frowned at her. "Didn't Lilith inform you of your part in the twin's mission?"

"Mission?" Jakob pinched his eyebrows together. "We heard of no such thing. In one instant we were guarding the doors to the castle rooftop and, in another, you had teleported us here and to this place. Might a well-rounded explanation be in order for the both of us?"

"It seems like _someone_ didn't do their job properly," Shenmei gave a glare to the blue-and-red-haired girl. She shrugged back sheepishly. "Well, anyways, to give a short explanation of everything, this is to be Corrina's and Corrin's first mission. They are to explore the Riverbrook Village just south a few miles of here to investigate into rumors of Hoshidan soldiers lurking about. If they find them, they are both to capture the soldiers present and return to the castle with the prisoners in hand."

"But, Milady…how are we to carry soldiers on only four horses? Even if we all ride with a captured soldier each, there's no way to be sure that our prisoners won't fight us while we travel or that they won't exceed in numbers too great for us all to handle."

"The horses are not for you to travel back on but for you to travel into the village instead," the woman noticed their puzzled looks and elaborated. "The mission is for you to infiltrate, investigate, and capture. Once that is done, you may merely call upon my name and I will take you all back to the castle. Until then, I will only serve as an observer and make sure that nothing strange will befall you in the mean time. Your goal is not to be found out as Nohrian representatives and, rather, you are to act like mercenaries instead. Do not arouse suspicion but keep in mind that formalities are also not needed here. As such, Felicia, Jakob, Gunther, and Lilith, you will not refer to the twins as your 'Master' while the twins shall not refer to you as their 'servants'. Understand?"

The old man – Gunther – nodded and glanced in the direction of the other three servants, Corrin, and Corrina to reconfirm their responses. "We understand the mission at hand and are willing to undertake it at once."

"Good. Then I'd suggest you'd leave immediately. If any of those supposed soldiers catch wind of our mission then it'd only wind up as a mess for us all of us to handle. Lilith, I trust you prepared the horses?"

"They've been bridled and saddled," the girl responded readily.

"Very well," Shenmei nodded her approval. "I'll be leaving you to your mission then. Good luck, Corrin, Corrina. May you have Nohr's blessing..."

"May you have the Nohr's blessing…" Corrin echoed alongside his sister.

The second queen of Nohr vanished from their eyes in a blur of light. Her disappearance ushered a slight moment of silence between the individuals before, ultimately, Jakob broke into it with words of his own.

"The village is just down south of here, right?" he asked.

Lilith nodded, urging the horses behind her forward. "It's only five miles from here," she said while handing one of the mount's reins to Corrin. She handed another horse to Corrina, to Felicia, and the last to Gunther. "We should get there in about an hour and a half."

Corrin swung himself into his horse's saddle with the assistance of Felicia while Jakob did the same for Corrina. Once both servants aided their masters upon their steeds, Felicia and Jakob climbed upon the black mare given to them while Gunther and Lilith took the last mount. Once everyone had settled in (and once Gunther's horse stopped attempting to shake him and Lilith off), Corrin turned to the rock path in front of them. He began to move forward before stopping, frowning, and turning to Gunther.

The man glanced back questionably. "What is it?"

"Do you know the way to the village?" he asked sheepishly while Corrina came up to his side. "I don't think we have any idea of where we're going."

The old man sighed. "Yes, I suppose I could. It is your first mission outside the castle walls and I guess it can't be helped. Very well, follow me you two. I'll escort you both to Riverbrook and we can discuss what to do on the way there."

"Thank you, Gunther," Corrina responded with a look of relief, following after the man as he took off. Jakob and Felicia followed behind them, staying cautiously slow and with weapons drawn. "It's much appreciated."

"Yes, well, anything for you two," there was a hint of pride in the man's voice.

The five riders continued on the rocky path, passing by trees and treading past large structures of rock. Corrin, in his eagerness, took the time to point out the things he didn't recognize. Felicia took up the obligation of explaining them to him while Jakob helped to answer Corrina's own questions.

All the while, Corrin couldn't shake the feeling of something impending. There was something, something, just _something_ that felt…wrong to him. And, as he approached closer to his destination, he couldn't deny the phantom sensation of someone watching him. However, he quickly wrote it off as Shenmei's doing, knowing full well that she had intended to watch them from a distance…

...

And, indeed, there was someone watching him. But it was not the blue-haired woman he thought of. Rather, the figure was Shenmei's opposing force. And, as she stared into the crystal ball placed in front of her, she couldn't help but smile.

The door behind her slid open and the image on the sphere shattered away. She turned to the intruder, a patient smile wearing on her features. "What is it, soldier?"

Her intruder, a man of polished armor, gave a low bow. "Milady, the dispatched units have all been readied into place. They are ready to invade whenever you command."

"Excellent," she said, standing up while her outfit swept low upon the floor behind her. "Tell them to wait for my orders and to maintain their positions for now."

"As you wish," the soldier said with a polite nod of his head. He walked off quickly, no doubt in a hurry to report the command. She watched him with a frown and placed her arms in front of her, right hand clasping onto the wrist of her left.

With a sigh, the woman glanced back at the crystal ball. On its surface, two blonde individuals rode upon black horses, each addressing a common servant as they headed to a village. The lady's face softened dramatically, eyes glistening.

"My children," the Queen of Hoshido said. "Soon, you'll come back to me."

She turned away, retreating from the room and out into the castle grounds. As she left, the ball shimmered with a sudden transformation in image, showed a blue-haired girl cowering away from a monster of silver. The stranger turned to look through the crystal ball's surface and, with a look of terror, pleaded for help.

She did not receive an answer.

…

A/N 2: And…done.

With the prologue completed, it is obvious to see the changes made. Whether you will approve of them or not, I cannot say. However, I find it interesting to hear of your feedback on the things I have done so far. Things will, most likely, be changed here and there to the story and I will add notes of the things updated should I have to rewrite points here and there (because, in all, it's still a work-in-process). However, as this story is right now (and as we are only on the starting chapter), there is no need to point out plot holes or errors that will reveal themselves should I look them over.

With that in mind, I would also like to state the ambition of a Fire Emblem: Awakening fanfiction. Not the best thing to do, I'll admit, but it's something I've been inspired to do after, admittedly, reading Mechtadyne's River of Time. And for those who haven't read their writing, go check them out! They're an especially great writer and I wouldn't be lying if I said I envy their skills in literature.

Anyways, with that note in mind, I have already set-up the prologue for that and plan to release it around this week or the next. It will be along the same lines of this, albeit more closely following canon. It follows Lucina, Chrom and Robin (F!Avatar) as the main leads in their story and, hopefully, enters in on deeper character relations. Story-wise, things may change, but I admit I have little intention of straying from it until my muse says otherwise.

For those who are also wondering, yes, there will be romance in this fanfic. Pairings will be also made more obvious as the story goes on because, in all honestly, I'm a shipper just like everyone else. Some you can already guess from my previous track record but others are, inevitably, a mystery to you as the audience and I hope you will enjoy them as they progress along.

With that said and done, I believe it is time for me to bid a closing to this chapter. I hope you had fun reading it because, certainly, I had fun writing it.

Until next chapter, adieu!


End file.
